


Caught and get Caught

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Baby Cecaelia, Beach Sex, Beaches, Cecaelias, Claiming Bites, Dance of Seduction, Death Rituals, Deities, Did I Already Mention The Happy Ending, Double Anal Penetration, Egg Laying, Free Choice, Friendship, Goodbyes, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Hatchlings, Impregnation, Impregnation Kink, Love Bites, M/M, Magic, Marking, Meeting the Parents, Mermaids, Nesting, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Possessive Behavior, Post Mpreg, Postpartum Depression, Praise Kink, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sad with a Happy Ending, Scent and Sound Seduction, Secrets, Seeking Help, Semi-Public Sex, Sthenolagia (Strength Kink), Supportive friend, Surprise Ending, Tentacle Sex, Tentacle Yuuri Week day 1 and 2, Tentacle Yuuri Week day 3 and 4, Tentacle Yuuri Week day 5 and 6, Tentacle Yuuri Week day 7, Tentacles, Threesome, Transformation, Victor’s foot/tentacle thing, Visiting, mermans, sexual fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: The merpeople tell stories about being lured by the Cecaelias into sinful mating, the Cecaelias tell about the mers hunting them and killing them for no good reason.Yuuri has lived his whole life being told by his parents to stay close to their clans caverns. It was simply not safe for them to go out in open waters. He disobeyed trice. Once when he was twelve and saw the most beautiful mer dance in open water, twice to mourn his beloved pets death, trice by the softest song and the sweetest smell that ended him in the mermans nest.What is a Cecaelia supposed to do when the most gorgeous creature in the whole ocean demands you to give them a child.You give in to instincts and take what is offered. Victor seems more than willing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tentacle Yuuri week.
> 
> First comes Omega then comes Tentacle. I've been wanting to write a new underwater story for the longest time. I'm only using the prompts loosely but this story will be for the whole week.
> 
> Every chapter will cover two days. :}

Ever since Yuuri was small, he wasn't even big enough to grow in all of his tentacles yet, his parents, but mostly his sister, had told him about the dangers of the merpeople. How they once, a long time ago, had lived as one people before they became at war. The Cecaelia had retracted themselves to the safety of their caverns and the mer had become a migrating people, this left interactions to a minimum. 

Mari would always warn him that with how cute and adorable he looked he would be an easy prey if any hunting mers ever came in their waters, scaring Yuuri in staying mostly inside the caverns they called home. So why he had swam out that one night, slipping past the guard with his two close friends, he would never know. But it had resulted in him losing one of his hearts to the one being he should not have ever laid eyes on. 

The mer had been beautiful, dancing in a way that the rays of the full moon penetrating the waters made him alight in Silvers, his voice a joyous tingle setting Yuuri's body on fire. The three Cecaelia had swam for their lives when the mer had turned and spotted them. They had not wanted to be caught and killed, for that was what mers did with any cecaelia they could get their hands on. 

Yuuri had grown his mating arm shortly thereafter, and after an embarrassing incident, he was taught everything a newly matured cecaelia was supposed to know. Sitting through lessons on how to properly mate were a shock to his mind and he swore to stay away from any such behavior. A statement he instilled on four years later when he had stumbled on his friends mating in what used to be their cave. 

He had loved the little ones they had gotten, but he had felt a distance to them ever since. So Yuuri had jumped head first into his studies and his art, to let the world slowly pass him by. Cecaelia had come to his parents cave asking for them to be given a change to mate Yuuri but he had declined them all, at one point his parents simply had stopped telling him. This resulted in him believing people were no longer interested. 

In times his pet was his sole companion, and they were often seen moving through the lesser used caverns on runs to get plants needed for medicine and sustenance. He was quickly called one of their best scavengers, and was the pride of their clan, even if he bowed out every mating season. 

Then came the day his pet died, he knew his Vicchan had been old, had lived a good life, it hurt so much. So much so that for the second time in his life Yuuri fled the caverns his clan called home. His mind to muddled to remember the mers that were migrating through the area at that time. All he could feel was his grief. He found himself in the same spot he had seen that mer dance so many years before and in his grief he started to dance. 

Unbeknownst he was being watched by several mers, one in particular felt the need to move closer. The others tried to stop him, but he had moved out of their grasps to quickly, and none wanted to attract the attention of the guards they had slipped past. They watched as the mer started to dance along the sad looking cecaelia coming closer and closer til they danced together. 

The dance ended with Yuuri crying on the beautiful mer's shoulder, grief over the loss of his beloved pet too great to keep in. In a desperate plea to bring some joy Victor invited Yuuri to come with him and his friends for a bit of recreation. The sea urchins they hunted and ate had a very surprising effect on Yuuri, who soon found himself more daring and joyful then he had felt in years. 

He woke the next morning with nigh a memory of the event, and close enough to one of the caverns entries to believe he had not gone too far. Although he was hard pressed to explain the bag of sea urchins and clams, or the pretty braided necklace he was wearing. All simply assumed he had made the necklace himself and had gone and indulged himself on clams and urchins too many. 

Months passed, Yuuri had even all but forgotten the night, when he got distracted from his studies by a soft smell that was far too alluring to be ignored. When he reaches the closest cavern entry he is already so taken by the smell he fails to remember the guards that were supposed to be there. Nor does he spot the red headed and the spiky haired mers that subdued them. 

The singing becomes clear to him shortly after, right around where he would find the patrols - if they had not been lured away by a golden hair mer with eyes of green- , and he doubles his speed to get to where it is coming from. He is lured into a kelp patch, to mesmerized to even where he was going, the scent sending his brain and body in overdrive. Preparing him for what is ahead even if he is not fully aware of it himself. The voice pulls on parts of his memory that are too muddled to become clear, parts that Yuuri would be embarrassed about if he remembered. 

When he reaches a clearance the singing stops and he is greeted by the most wonderful sight. Sitting in a bedding made from kelp is Victor, his hair braided in a way to prevent even a single strand to get lose, his skin a pinkish hue as if he has been in the sun too long, and a braided necklace around his neck not unlike the one Yuuri is wearing. It is then Yuuri realizes what he stumbled unto. A mer's mating nest.

Yuuri looks around but as he had swam there in a haze he would have no way how o get out of the kelp field safely. Surely there would be guards about, and he has no doubt they would punish him dearly for coming into such a sacred spot. His instructor had in one of her more coherent stupors told him all about the old mating rites. How the mating of mer and cecaelia differed and why one should always stay away from a mer in mating season. Poorly by the looks of Yuuri had done quite the opposite.

"Yuuri," Victor's singsong voice pulls his attention back to the mer, too shocked at finally realizing the scent he had smelled was emanated by Victor to even wonder how he knew his name, "you came. When I stated my desire for this I was not certain my friends would succeed in getting you here. Become my mate." 

Victor moves from the bedding so fast he has already wrapped his arms around Yuuri, and lodged their lips together, before Yuuri can even start to think of a reaction. His startled gasp is used to deepen the kiss, treating Yuuri on the sweet taste that is Victor's tongue. His arms pull around the mer to help him get a better sample, drinking up the mer's heated moans along the way. 

His tentacles start to caress tail and torso, eliciting soft moans and gasps from the coral lips taken by Yuuri's mouth, slowly wrapping the mer in ways he can no longer escape. Yuuri knows his instinct is kicking in when his appendage slips out of the slit it is kept in the moment one of his tentacles found the small opening along Victor's back. Any chance to stop this would be now, and he tries to push himself away for the shortest moment. 

Victor feels the appendage grow, not having much if any idea how cecaelia mate he wraps one of his hands around it. The ridged edge sends a shiver down his spine. The thought of it going into him forces him to moan loudly. The hoarse giggle from Yuuri pulls him out of the trance his need to mate has brought him under. The reddish brown eyes he had falling into that lovely night when they danced have turned to only red, red and wanting him. Yuuri kisses the side of his head near his ear.

"Have you been taught how mer and cecaelia used to mate, do you even know what you are asking for?" The knowledge that the stories of mating happened between the two beings was a harsh reminder of the many horror stories he had heard about cecaelia robbing mers from their pods and forcing them to carry their young. No one ever talked about them though, so he shakes his head. Yuuri sighs and kisses his shoulder softly. "Then let me tell you what will happen." 

"Now mer lay eggs, and this means your body will attempt to push the child out too soon. For the offspring of two mer that is not a problem your children can still grow outside the womb as long as the egg is intact." Victor nods. "Unlike mer we cecaelia are born hatched and ready to swim from the womb. You see mer and cecaelia are compatible mates when it is the mer that carry the young, for once the seed is planted our mating arm will seal off the entry to it and won't come out till the child is ready for life outside it's safe place. This means darling Victor I will have to keep you in place while inserting that mating arm, fill you with my seed, and seal our mating by releasing the arm." 

His teeth nip the sensitive skin of Victor's neck causing him to yelp in arousal. All the time Yuuri had been talking his hand had not eased on rubbing the appendage, not had Yuuri's tentacles stopped to tease the small opening at his back or the slit Victor kept his appendage and womb entry hidden behind. He already knows Victors answer as his tentacle wraps its tip around the two appendages and rubs them together. 

"Yes, yes, Yuuri, yes. I want you, need you so badly." Victor's lust filled eyes bore into Yuuri's. "Please have me as your mate and fill me with your offspring." He seals it with a crushing push of their lips together, but instead of finding Yuuri willing to deepen the kiss as a mer would do he finds himself forcefully turned around. Yuuri's appendage pushes against his backhole, causing Victor to squirm a bit. "Not there, you can not fill me with your baby like that. Silly Yuuri." 

Yuuri bites the nape of his neck just hard enough to make Victor stop moving. "Victor, Victor, Victor, unlike with mer our appendages are not used to procreate." Yuuri kisses the skin he had just bit, licking over it to make Victor moan. "See the only safe way for cecaelia to mate is to make our mates stop moving too much, so nature gave us a spot in our bodies that causes most of our tentacles to go a bit limp for a while. This allows for the mating arm to be inserted. That is why we call it the anchor." 

His mating arm, already swollen to twice it normal size, caresses Victor's tail and moves to where he can see it. Tapping him softly on the lips. "Now that, that is my mating arm. That is what I will fuck into you to give you my offspring." He feels Victor's body drop in temperature, he feels the sudden apprehension filling the other man, now that understanding of what is to happen fills his mind. Yuuri responds by softly kissing just under where his hair ends. "You will scream, but rest assured the anchor will keep you from moving and hurting yourself." 

"Yuuri, please." Victor's want is underlined in the plea, even if he doesn't actually know what he had wanted to plea for. 

The anchor is pushed into his body, breaching him further then he has ever breached before. Yuuri was right, he screams, screams in the unknown feeling of being filled, screams in the rush of pleasure flowing through his veins. In his haze he is certain he misunderstood Yuuri when he says he only has gotten the tip in, that the most is yet to come, but that thought gets lost when Yuuri starts to move. Sure enough with every trust more of the anchor is pushed inside, making Victor certain his back will never fully recover from this intrusion. It takes them quite some time for Yuuri to be sheathed in and they are tail to torso, skin to skin. 

Victor's tail hangs limp, only swaying due to the movement of the water around them, the pressure of the anchor too much for his nerves to carry any messages to his brain. He is rendered completely helpless. Victor mewls softly when Yuuri rocks their bodies to get in even deeper. His teeth scrape Victor's neck and shoulders while a deep rumble coming from his chest vibrates through Victor by the anchor inside. 

"You are mine now." Yuuri punctuates his statement by sinking his teeth in deep enough to draw blood. "No one will be able to have you after this." A harsh roll to their connection pushing the anchor deeper. Yuuri's tentacles touch Victor at every spot they can have, littering his body with suction marks and bruises. "You will look so beautiful all round with our offspring, my mating arm for all to see." Yuuri's arms tighten around him. "Let's mate." 

Victor has just enough clearance of mind to feel the tentacles that had been tugging his appendage and poking his slit move out of the way of the much larger mating arm. He is certain it simply won't fit, being well over twice the size of a mer's appendage. 

He is proven wrong when it starts to push in. The pain he feared he would feel stays out mostly due to the nerves being subdued, and the pressure against his inner walls sent him over the edge. This first orgasm causes his inner walls to squeeze down on the mating arm, making Yuuri moan in his ear. Not that he hears it over the scream that renders his voice hoarse. 

It must be a pleasurable feeling as soon one of the tentacles is back around his appendage and starts stroking him back to the edge. Yuuri forces two more orgasms out of him before the mating arm reaches his wombs entry. How, he's not certain but he knows it the moment the tip pushes the mouth open, causing him to let out a small jolt. His body is screaming both for more and that it is enough, causing him to babble and plead. The first release of cold liquid into his body is a shock, but soon he can feel release after release when Yuuri finally is able to let go. 

"Almost Victor, almost. I can feel my seed move down the arm." Yuuri nips and licks and kisses any skin he can reach in his need to be closer to his mate. "We are almost mated. Soon our offspring will grow in you. I hope they are as gorgeous as you are." Yuuri chuckles on the edge of a delirium. "I don't think there has ever been a silver cecaelia before." 

Yuuri’s teeth sink into Victor's neck when a burst of pure fire is released inside of him. To Victor's amazement he feels the head of the mating arm swell up inside and become nearly rigid. A thought about how to get it out crosses his mind, surely they are not to be attached like this for the whole duration of the gestation. But when he looks down he has to take a moment to register what he sees. 

The mating arm is still firmly lodged in his slit, causing it to stand open an slightly swollen around it and his appendage although shrunk back is clear to see, it is also no longer attached to Yuuri. It simply hangs from his slit as some odd decorative piece. 

He brings his hand down and touches it but pulls away the moment the arm moves a bit sending a jolt through Victor’s inner walls. Yuuri rubs his head against Victor's shoulder, a pleased rumble coming from him while he slowly pulls out the shrunken anchor from Victor's behind. Clear liquid joins the waters around them as he does. 

Yuuri moves them to the nest and makes them both lie down facing each other. Softly caressing Victor's face he gives him a soft smile. He never thought he would feel so at ease after a mating and he wants to share his happiness with his mate. Victor though looks a bit worried and that puts a damper on the mood.

"What is the matter Victor, did you have second thoughts." If he had Yuuri swears he will take him to his parents. It would be painful but he knew they had the knowledge to remove the mating arm and prevent a child from being created. Victor shakes his head, as if that was the last thing on his mind. "Then what? Was I too rough? I did not know I had a biting obsession, and I will apologies greatly if that..." Victor places a finger on his mouth to silence him. 

"Yuuri. Your arm is still in me, and no longer attached to you. How can you be so calm about it." Victor's eyes fill with tears. "I did not know cecaelia could only mate once, I would have courted you and made certain this was what you truly wanted if I..." 

Yuuri smiles when Victor stops the moment he places his finger on those pretty coral lips. 

"Don't worry. It will grow back." Victor's eyes grow twice in size at that. "And just so you know, I was anything but calm the first time it came off." Yuuri giggles. "No one had informed me about it, as most cecaelia don't need to be told till they start looking for a mate. So imagine my shock when I in a need to relieve some tension had given myself a hand and found myself with one less arm attached." he closes his eyes for a moment remembering the shock of his thirteen year old self. "I had rushed to my mother, telling her I had broken myself and how I would now be unfit to ever mate. Which is ridiculous up upon itself as more than enough cecaelia never even grow in a mating arm to begin with."

His hand moves to where his arm is lodged and gives it a slight push, this releases some more fluids into Victor, startling the mer. 

"This arm is still very much alive, and, just like I had said, it will be stuck into you till our child is ready to be born. If we feel the need to emulate our mating before the child is born we can simply stimulate it by hand." he pushes again to prove his point. The shiver through the mating arm makes Victor moan. "You could even let me anchor you again, although without the need for child making I can guarantee that it will be a whole lot smaller than it was earlier." Victor laughs when he sees Yuuri's cheeks grow blueish with his blush. 

"I bet I will like that, but for now I am tired and wish to rest. We can stay here or go to your home. It is not too far although by now the guards must have woken up and returned so I can not guarantee us entering unseen." 

Victor yawns to punctuate his need for rest, and Yuuri, who had been told by his parents, and instructor that freshly mated mer and cecaelia alike needed their rest, snuggled close. Wrapping Victor in his tentacles; both as a sign to keep him safe and as to make clear the wonderful man was his, and his alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their mating life becomes completely different for Yuuri and Victor.   
> First and foremost Yuuri will have to introduce his new mate to his family and his clan.   
> Then they will have to prepare for their future child and get a hang on being a part of each others life.   
> All goes a bit faster when they find out they share some kinks along the line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a darker chapter. So a heads up.
> 
> Cecealia can be impregnated by mer. The issue is only that as mer have no mating arm the hatchlings will come out as eggs, these are very fragile and run a high risk on dying in the process of birth and even before hatching.
> 
> Yuuri and Victor will try to get hatchlings, not all will make it. Victor does not take it well.
> 
> Between those two moments he will also give birth to their cecaelia baby.
> 
> So basically, Kinks, Eggs, Babies, and a dash of Grief.

They were woken by Yuuri feeling a jolt through the small part of his brain still connected to his mating arm. When he opens his eyes he sees a dark and blond haired mer hover near Victor, his hand on the mating arm, looking utterly intrigued. His instincts still running high because of the freshly mating cause him to position himself over Victor in a protective stance, wrapping his tentacles all around him, letting out a deep snarl to the stranger. 

"Wow, cherie. I knew newly mated could be protective but no need to snarl at me." The mer chuckles, a sound Yuuri's mind lets him know he has heard before. "After all I had the pleasure of running guard to Victor's nest last night, neither of you even tried to keep the sound to a decent level." 

Yuuri just blinks a few time, this mer had known he had entered a mer's nest and had not attempted to stop him. Why?

"Yuuri love, please let go. Chris is a friend, even if he is someplace we did not agree he was aloud to enter." Victor slips out of Yuuri's hold, curls around his chest, and wraps his arms around him. He places a kiss on Yuuri's cheeks, giving Chris a glare. "Did you come and take a peek at my very capable mate, as you heard last night, or was there an actual reason for the trespass in my nest?" It's clear Victor's a bit annoyed with the current events.

"You know I would never if not avoidable, but you and Yuuri are best to leave to his clan's caverns. Apparently Yakov decided you have spend enough time in your nest and the council is coming this way. They may have told you to take a mate this season but we both know they will not approve of a cecaelia, no matter how cute Yuuri is." 

The hold on him tightens, trembles going through Victor. "You mean?" 

"It is just me to say goodbye. The others are running interference to delay them arriving." Chris smiles sadly. "Go my friend, and live happy in the life you chose." 

Yuuri sees Victor give Chris a quick hug before he gets dragged along by his wrist, through the kelp field in a pattern that suggest that Victor came here a lot. The speed at which Victor swims send chills down Yuuri's tentacles. It was clear they did not want to meet those council members. Once they came to familiar waters Yuuri switched the leading position from Victor nad lead him to a cavern opening rarely used for it had a tendency to be above water at certain times in the day. 

They slipped in unseen by the guards, having Yuuri know every timetable and route. His plan is to take Victor to his own private room, then go and inform his parents about what has happened. Like all good plans they have to get changed when things unforeseen happen. In this case they get caught by three identical Cecaelia if they had not lightly different colored spots. 

"Uncle Yuuri." "Where were you?" "Everyone is worried." "Is that a mer?" "Did you catch it?" "Why does he have a tentacle?" 

Victor's surprised to see those three talk as one entity, before going silent. Their large eyes settle on Yuuri's face who has turned a lovely shade of blue from blushing. The three take another good look at Victor, and he can see that he looks just like he feels. 

"Uncle Yuuri," the blue spotted one moves forward "is this the silver tailed mer mommy talked about when she talked about that night you snuck out?" The pink one gets a big grin. "Did you go out again to get him for your nest?" The purple one starts wiggling her tentacles. "Oh mommy's going to love that." And with that all three swim off at an alarming speed. Yuuri just accepts his fate and instead of moving Victor towards his own room he takes him to his family's common room. 

When he enters all voices fall silent, five pair of eyes settle on Victor. His parents are as accepting and pleased to see him as always, their eyes look at Victor entering right behind him a little more apprehensive. His sister doesn't show how she thinks about either of them entering, but he can see her eyes go over his tentacles. he has to resist to wiggle them or pull Victor closer to his back to hide the mating arm. Minako just looks like she's ready to tease him, so nothing new there. The fifth set of eyes are from the head of the guards, and unknown to Yuuri one of the cecaelia who had hoped to get to mate him, he is openly glaring at Victor. 

"Greetings all. Sorry for leaving without leaving a notice." Yuuri makes a quick bow. "May I introduce you all to Victor," he moves aside, "my mate." 

Victor moves aside Yuuri and waves happily at everyone present. "Hello. It is great to finally meet you all." 

All hell breaks loose after that and the guard ends up getting thrown out of the Katsuki family caverns common room by both Mari and Minako. His parents move towards Victor and insist on getting him his own room, larger than Yuuri's as it will need to be prepped for the child as well, and tell Yuuri to go and get one of the healers. 

"Let's get you settled in dear. I remember from my own gestation periods how tiresome they could be in the beginning, and you look ready for a nap." Hiroko pats Victor on the back in a motherly way. "I thought Mer did not leave their nest the first three days after a mating, I know cecaelia don't, you should be down and cuddling not swimming around." 

Yuuri sees Victor being guided away and goes to find the one healer he knows will understand the situation as they were the one that Minako had introduced him to when he was full of questions about mer and reproduction. 

When he returns with them, it took a bit longer as they had felt the need to lecture him first, he finds the triplets at the entry of his family's cavern holding down a crowd. The story that the elusive Yuuri had found a mate in a mer had already been spread among their whole clan, he chose to ignore them by simply thanking the triplets. Once inside they went directly to the rooms assigned to Victor. 

Yuuri will not deny the genuine pleasure he feels of Victor sitting in a new nest constructed with some of the finest material he knows his parents have in their possession. The big heart shaped smile his mate sends him on entering make it clear the feeling is mutual. He spares no time to dive into Victors open arms, snuggling up to his mate. Both start to rumble softly once back together. 

"Good. It seems your systems are accepting of ours. It has been many generations a mer went into a mating with one of our kind." The healer leans over. "Now I need to check a few thing, it will be annoying, I need you to let me." Both nod. 

The healer prods and pokes. Even pushes the folds of Victor's opening aside to see if the mating arm has fully attached itself. The also press on Victor's abdomen a few times, determining the outline of his womb and the head of the arm. They keep nodding and smiling, so although it's uncomfortable both are at least at ease for a bit. 

"It all looks good. The egg will settle in nicely and the hatchling will develop as it should. I see no reason for you not to have a perfect gestation and a healthy birth in about two seasons." They smile at the couple. "So enjoy this time together. And Yuuri," he looks up "congratulations. You got a good mate." Victor preens at the compliment and wraps his arms around Yuuri.

After the healers okay Victor and Yuuri start taking small outings through the caverns, the sensation in the clan simmers down a bit. As for many he is the first and only mer they ever even have seen and for the most Victor's more than okay with all the attention he receives. At first Yuuri lets it all happen but after a few weeks he starts to feel annoyed. In his frustration he grabs Victor by the arm two months into his gestation, when an older cecaelia comes too close to touching the mating arm to Yuuri's sense, and tells him not to take his eyes of him. Victor's lets out a small gasp, a deep pink blush covers his cheeks, and nods. 

Realizing he needs time with his mate away from his clan, he ties a rope around Victors wrist to his own and goes into one of the deepest caverns there is. They swim for a while in near to complete darkness before emerging in a small above sea grotto. Yuuri wastes no time to drag Victor onto the beach, and crawl all over him. 

His teeth nip the sensitive skin near the base of Victor's neck, causing Victor to gasp and start coughing on the sand he pulled in. He's not really suited to be above water, so he is glad when Yuuri uses his tentacles to create some distance between him and the sand. 

"I need you Victor. I need you right now, so badly." Yuuri nuzzles into him. ''Will you let me?" 

Victor looks over the shoulder, needing to see Yuuri. He is met with an image that takes his breath away. Yuuri's pushed his hair back out of his face, changing from the soft look Victor has come to know of him to something looking far more dangerous. The residue of water on his dark skin sparkles like gems, rendering Victor's ability to answer null. he nods, then to emphasize his desire he pushes his back up and rubs against where he knows Yuuri's appendage is located. 

The message that he is Yuuri's to do with as he pleases comes over loud and clear, determined by the loud rumbling moan Yuuri lets out when he softly starts rutting against Victors back. When his hands slip under Victor's body and he presses slightly on the mating arm which causes Victor to feel the strain of it against his inner walls. 

Pushing his torso up to get higher than the sand leaves his nipples and throat bare for Yuuri's tentacles to go and do their bidding. Both gasp at Victor's first orgasm, if not for Yuuri's tentacles being wrapped all around his torso and arms he would be sure to have fallen flat. Yuuri chuckles pleasantly.

"It seems that being with child has made you even more sensitive. I wonder how many times I could make you come before I release inside of you." He hums a bit. "No, I'm going to see how long I can prevent you from coming before I am ready to release." 

With that said he wraps one of his tentacles around the base of Victor's appendage and starts to open up his back opening. It doesn't take him long to have Victor a pleading mess, knowing what his mate likes, as they tried out a few things in the past few weeks, he slips one of his tentacles in Victor's mouth to let the mer suck on the sensitive tip. 

The first time Victor had done it Yuuri had come embarrassing quick, he has learned how to hold out since, which resulted in Victor trying to find ways to get Yuuri over the edge faster. Both let out a guttural moan when Yuuri pushes his anchor in completely. With Victor already heavy with child the appendage is only half the size it was that first time, it's still quite a bit larger than the average mer apparently. Yuuri sinks his teeth in Victor's shoulder and he can feel the orgasm building up inside, stopped only by the pressure caused by his tentacle holding Victor. 

"Ah, Victor. I wish I could set you with child again. You looked so good accepting me, and you are so beautiful rounding out with our offspring growing in you." Yuuri purrs in Victor's ear. "If not for the seal I would try to set in a second, maybe even a third." Victor starts trembling. "You would like that, wouldn't you? Being so filled with young that you would be unable to leave our nest." 

He hears the choking sound that indicates Victor's crying, he turns his head a bit to see it as they are always washed when they are under water. Yuuri can only conclude that tears do nothing to deter Victors beauty. His tongue flicks one of the tears off, leaving him with the taste of Victor on his tongue. The shudder going through Victor pushes Yuuri over the edge. 

They slip out on the sand and into the position they like best after mating. Yuuri on his back with Victor draped over him. He can feel a slight sadness in Victor, making him worried he might have been to forceful. Even if Victor had already been clear Yuuri could be as forceful as he wanted, Victor would probably love it. The sigh coming out of him though indicates something is bothering him.

"I wish I could, I wish we could have a whole litter of eggs for you to have." His shoulders slump and Yuuri feels more tears on his shoulder. "You deserve to have all the babies we can get. I wish you were one of those cecaelia that could carry as well as sire." Yuuri turns his head in astonishment, that was not what he had expected.

"What would you do if I said I was? That I do have the ability to carry children as well." he looks at Victor's brow scrunching, before he gives a gruff huff against Yuuri's chest, followed by a snide pinch to Yuuri's sensitive nipple. Something both know only turns the cecaelia on. 

"Do not joke about this. I am serious." Victor rises his torso, the bulge where their child resides clear to see already. "I want more children, and a part of me does not wish to wait till next years mating season. If you are really able to carry I would fuck you full of eggs to expand our brood." He wants to slump down but can't. One look tells him Yuuri's tentacles are wrapped around him again. 

To his amazement he's pushed away from Yuuri to sit near the end of the tentacles, being kept in place by two while the others curl up at Yuuri's side. He then uses his hands to fold them aside even further giving Victor a good look on the area between them. Yuuri caresses three small dimples, shocking Victor by pushing his fingers in one. He pulls the finger nearly completely out before pushing it back in. All Victor can do is watch while Yuuri is clearly pleasuring himself. 

"Right now I can only fit in one finger, not even two and surely not a tentacle," the words are slurred between pants and gasps, "But come mating season, which is in a few weeks, this opening will allow for you to fill me with your seed. If the Sea wishes it, that will set and we could have more children." Yuuri starts to shudder. "But I will have you talk with my parents and the healer first. A cecaelia laying mer eggs is not without risks. You will need to accept them all, or I will spend my three days alone." 

Victor nods and is immediately released out of the vice grip the two tentacles had on him. He falls over and face plants into Yuuri's stomach, slamming the air right out of him. Intrigued about his mates anatomy he asks where the other two dents are for, knowing that just like in mer the release hole is in the back. Yuuri simple chuckles at Victor's eagerness. And promises that the healer will tell him all about it. 

Three weeks later they are all tangled together in their nest in the room Victor had been given that first day. Yuuri's in the throw of mating season meaning Victor is trying to avoid triggering a burst of ink being deposit while simultaneously push in at the anchor spot to cause the tentacles to relax enough for him to breach Yuuri's entry. It takes him several tries, with Yuuri being far better in dodging than Victor had thought. 

At least four times Victor had found himself held tight by the tentacles while Yuuri breached his back, finding some relief in him. On the second day and after his fourth failure Yuuri seems to relax a bit and he takes his chance. The odd rod the healer had given Victor when they had told him exactly what to expect is shaped not unlike an anchor is pushed into the third and smallest of the dimples. This successfully renders the tentacles moot and the added pressure also stops Yuuri from releasing more ink. 

"Victor, Victor, I need you." Yuuri's face looks up his eyes glazed with desire and his cheeks burning blue with want. 

"And you will have me." Victor leans over, his hand bringing his appendage to full harden. "You will have so many beautiful eggs in you once I am done. We will have so many beautiful babies." With that he pushes into the waiting heat of the opening Yuuri had showed him on the beach three weeks ago. 

Although subdued quite a bit Yuuri's tentacles still try to wrap around Victor, trying to get the upper hand he grabs one, brings it to his lips and starts kissing and sucking at it. The howling sound coming from Yuuri makes it clear that this is very appreciated. Victor makes it his mission to get his lips around every single one at least once, even the not yet fully regrown mating arm. This sends Yuuri over the edge, the convulsions squeeze so tightly around Victor he follows nearly right after. Knowing time is of the essence he pulls out the anchor shaped rod and pushes it in where he just retracted his appendage. Yuuri's body shakes and trembles as if to fight it, but soon he slips of in a sedated sleep. 

Victor looks at his mate, crawls against him and sleeps alongside. Neither know if they are successful but he has done anything in his power, with the rod in place for at least a day they have a chance for the eggs to form and fertilize. He sends a prayer to the Sea that not only do the eggs get fertilized they will survive being pushed out before they are hatched and that they will be able to bring their children safely into the world. 

It is nearly a week later when the healer tells them that Yuuri seems to be carrying at least twenty eggs, so with the success rates they know off they have a high possibility that at least two egg will make it out alive. They give no guarantees of those will hatch in healthy offspring but they have hope. They then turned to Victor and told him that the child in him appeared to have already shed it's egg and was growing quite strong. A quick calculation tells them that Yuuri will lay the eggs just days before Victor will most likely give birth. Hiroko gushes about how busy they all are going to be. 

Victor helps them to set up their room; he doesn't call it just his as Yuuri has not slept anywhere else since day one. The difference between the nest they will need for their liveborn one is so different than the one they need for the eggs. Yuuri wants to make it fairly small, not trying to get his hopes up too high, but Victor insists on making it big enough to fit four eggs five. "If we don't have a lot of eggs they will at least have enough space." Yuuri just agrees, mostly because while he looks at Victor he can see a set of tentacles push at the inside of Victor's belly. 

Both had marveled about their young already being such a present part of their lives. Taking time out of their preparations to talk to his belly in turns, insisting the child should know exactly what they were doing lest it felt left out. When caught by Mari she had simply chuckled and said she wondered if they would go as far as to end up stories to the eggs once they were out. Both had blushed so hard they were certain the hue had burned into their skin. 

It was during a small errand that Yuuri felt a strong jolt course through his body, knowing this was an indication that his body would start to push out the eggs soon he swam back to their nest. Victor close behind, only slightly hindered by his heavier frame. Mari is sent to get the healer but they are already at their door as they too had been out for an errand when they had seen Yuuri swim by in a hurry. 

Victor had no idea what he had expected, but surely not those two days of agony in which Yuuri was both trying to get the eggs out as trying to keep them in. Finally the eggs started to come out, some already broken before they are able to reach for them, others clearly empty shells. The first one that comes out in one piece that looks as if it holds a child is quickly declared dead by the healer before Victor can even take a good look upon it. The agony continues till Victor grabs the one just coming out and sees the little one inside move. he clutches it to his chest and brings it to the nest they prepared for it. 

After several long hours they have two eggs in their nest, over a dozen broken and empty ones and more dead ones than Victor would have ever liked to see again. When he sees the healer give Toshiya the task to take the dead ones out and destroy them he feels a surge go through him. These were his children, they are his to take care of. He takes the basket from Toshiya and goes to the small area he and Yuuri had decided would be their dead children's last resting spot. Making certain not to jostle the basket as he doesn't want to break them before he gets there.

He takes them out of the basket one by one, kisses the soft shells and places them in the hole. Tears stream down his cheeks by the time he takes the fourth egg out of the basket, recognizing the soft magenta color as the one that had been declared dead first. He clutches the still lukewarm egg to his chest. Cradling his first born for some time, before finally able to say his goodbye's. He looks down at the egg, seeing the pretty tail already clearly formed. Seeing two tentacles where their ears are supposed to be makes him giggle. Jolting the egg a bit. This causes the tail to move. 

And then it moves again. 

Victor looks in astonishment when the little one inside the egg slowly turns, the tentacles curling around them. How did the healer miss this, the little one is clearly alive and strong enough to survive the time between birth and now without the needed heat. His mind jolts and he quickly checks the other eggs he had already put in the hole, but those are all clearly without a single sign for life. He places the magenta egg back in the basket, only to be reminded that one had still been in there. This blue one was tucked all the way into the lining of the basket and would have been missed if he hadn't put the magenta one in. To his surprise this one also showed signs of being active. If Victor had to guess they were hiccuping. Making the four tentacles around his chubby tail wiggle.

He swam back as fast as he could after he secured the hole with a rock so no predators could sneak in and desecrate their babies resting spot. He was certain Yuuri would be as thrilled as he was when he found out they had two more babies to take care of. He finds Yuuri tight asleep around the nest they had put the other two in, not wanting to rouse his love he places the magenta, and blue one next to the dark purple, and silver black one. Being in the warm nest makes them a bit more active, which just means they will have an even bigger chance to survive. His arms wrap around Yuuri and he too decides that sleeping around the nest is a good idea. 

Morning comes too early but it seems Yuuri for once woke before he did. Seeing his mate expect the eggs he had brought back in makes Victor smile, that is till he sees the worried look on his mates face. A look that increases when he is still holding the eggs outside of the nest while turning towards the rooms opening.

"Yuuri? Where are you taking our babies? They need to stay warm if we want to have any chance of hatching them." Victor yawns closing his eyes but not before he sees the small guilty look on Yuuri's face. "Yuuri?" Yuuri bites his lip and slowly puts the eggs back.

"I'm sorry Victor, I guess you could not know this. But these two, they are not healthy, they are likely going to suffer in life." Victor blinks, not processing what Yuuri is trying to tell him. "It is our clan's rule that only healthy children can be brought into the clan. I fear that these will be tossed out the moment the healer or one of the council finds out." 

Victor leans over the nest, letting his lip pull up in a snarl. "Are you telling me they were tossed out because they weren't perfect? That they were deemed unfit to live." 

Startled by his mates violent reaction Yuuri feels the need to move back a few meters. All he can do is nod slowly, how could he explain that the only way their clan had survived was by being very picky in their offspring. When Victor starts crying he feels completely out of his comfort zone. 

"I was thinking that maybe all those stories about cecaelia being monsters that slaughtered young were lies, that it was imply based on fear. How wrong was I." he kisses the eggs, all four of them. "If my pod had a rule like that I would have been killed before hatching. For Yuuri, you do have noticed that my tail is like silver and I lack dorsal and head fins. My parents loved me even though all said I would be nothing but a burden." he starts singing to the eggs, flicking his tail in Yuuri's direction indicating that he has to leave the room.

For five days Victor refuses anyone entry to the room or closeness to the eggs, worrying all the Katsuki's and their friends. Hiroko is the first that manages to get in, promising Victor that she will watch all four eggs while he takes a rest. She finds him nervous and at an edge, watching her every move like a predator, never once not indicating he already named the children. She starts calling them by those names as well once back in the common room, letting Yuuri know that all four show signs of getting stronger. 

"I'm not certain they will all survive, but it seems the ones he brought back are having as much a chance as the ones placed in at birth. We just have to watch and see if they will also hatch." 

It's Mari along with Toshiya who goes up against the healer when they insists that Yuuri takes measures. The council demands for Yuuri to come and explain himself. That he could not be proud to have such a litter, if anything it would have been better if they had not gone for Eggs at all. At this Yuuri looks up and calmly says that he had promised Victor all the children they could have, and if the Sea was letting these children grow he would not stop them. 

Almost a full week after they had woken up and discussed the eggs, Yuuri woke by finding Victor at his bed. The man looked horrible and was shaking, for a second he feared something had happened to the eggs, till he sees a hard shiver go through Victor's belly. And the opening exposed as the mating arm was held in Victor's hand. 

"Yuuri. I need you." The quiver in Victor's voice is different to the want he normally speaks those words in and Yuuri understands the fear behind it. He shoots up and wraps Victor tightly against him, kissing and stroking his hair. Luckily as they are cecaelia normally don't take too much time, but he has no idea how long Victor had already endured before coming for his mate. 

Waking his family was easy as Victor let out a loud scream the moment they were nearly back to his room. Yuuri had just enough time to register how much bigger the babies in the eggs were since he had last seen them before the room was filled with family. Victor refused the help of the healer as he no longer trusted them and begged for Hiroko to help him through it. Yuuri understood his fear and told his mother he trusted her completely. 

No more than an hour later their baby came into the world a soft silver shade on her otherwise brown tentacles. It did appear that she had inherited Victor's eyes and the few times she had them open they looked to be a darker blue. Victor could not stop crying and refused to hold her. Claiming he would surely hurt her. It took some convincing but finally he would hold her in his arms. Constantly asking Yuuri if she was perfect, if she was healthy, in desperate need to have that confirmation given, over and over. 

It takes Yuuri a few days to realize that something is still a bit off, Victor seems way more interested in their eggs than in their daughter. Now it's not like baby cecaelia are completely helpless, that would not be a good thing evolution wise, but she still needed to have attention for her birth parent to help her develop. Yet Yuuri could only get him to give it if he practically ordered him to and his smile was never truly sincere. He went to the healers but all of them refused to help, one simply said it must be those faulty eggs messing with his system. 

Then one morning he sees Victor slip out of his room, not saying anything to anyone, and swim off to the location the dead born were placed. He follows at a close distance, seeing the small bundle Victor carries in his arms only when he arrives at the stone. Seeing him lift the stone and place the bundle under it makes Yuuri's blood run warm. Never in his life has he ever swam that hard, fearing what he will find. 

Sure enough when he comes in the room he finds their daughter asleep in her nest and only three eggs in the in the other. One black, one purple, and the soft blue. 

Victor comes in shortly after looking like death came for him as well, not even noticing Yuuri he drifts back to the nest and drapes himself around the eggs. The sounds he makes wakes up their daughter, leaving Yuuri torn between taking care of his mate and taking care of their daughter. Yuuko comes in before he can make a decision, seeing the issue she swims to the baby, takes it in her arms and swims out. Brushing her shoulder against Yuuri to convey her emotions about their loss. 

Yuuri moves towards Victor and their three eggs, pulling them all in his arms, cradling them tightly, telling them he is here for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me, I will make it up in Tomorrow's chapter. :}


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Victor's melancholy only increases while waiting on the egg's hatching Yuuri does the only thing he can think of.
> 
> Knowing the pod he belonged to will be coming through their water again on their migration, he goes out to intercept. Hopefully the mer that helped Victor get Yuuri can now come and help Yuuri get Victor back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three!
> 
> A day late but my mind reminded me that if I was going to write it yesterday I would not be able to be awake during the concert.
> 
> Oh God that concert. :}

Victor allowed Yuuri back in his nest after that night, but a distance was required. Sometimes Yuuri would wake up to Victor crying and violently pushing his tentacles away for no other reason than that he woke up with them touching his stomach. They learn and after only three days each of them learned that upper torso and tail were okay to caress, the lower torso and stomach were not. 

This was emphasized by Victor putting on a tightly worn pieces of fabric he took out of the nest. It covers the skin still recovering from giving birth. Yuuri wonders if perhaps he simply doesn't like the markings his skin bear to show they had a child. he remembered that Takeshi had said that Yuuko had been extra sensitive about it for months as well. he tried to convey his love but it was rebuffed by cold looks til he stopped. 

His need to hover over the eggs even seemed to increase and Yuuri found him curled around the nest more often than not. Sometimes napping but most of the time softly singing and talking with one hand on his abdomen and the other caressing the eggs. It is around this time the shells were starting to get their opalescent hard shell hiding the little ones from sight, indicating the eggs had grown to their largest form. The Soft blue one almost as big as the other two. Yuuri hoped that was a good sign. 

Mari pulled him aside the day the eggs had finished hardening, saying she had seen Victor going to the spot they had buried their dead. His sister was worried Victor was not coping with the loss as well as they had hoped, Something Yuuri wholeheartedly agreed. They agreed that Mari would keep an eye out to see if this was a recurring thing, neither was prepared for the knowledge that Victor apparently left the eggs and their daughter several times a day to sit at the grave and sing a song so sad it had brought Mari to tears just picking up the melody from a distance. 

Knowing he needed help Yuuri went around the healers, asking if any knew what it was that had caused his happy mate to become so sad. His annoyance when they refused to see any other reason than his insistence to keep the faulty eggs lead to Yuuri losing his temper and yell at the healer he was currently at. The guard that came to disrupt the situation was the same that had been there the first day. he drags Yuuri out of the healers cave and back to his family's. 

"This is what you get for mating with a mer. Look it is clear you care for him, and all have seen the wonderful child he brought to our clan." The guard shakes his head. "You should have had more people in your nest during your mating days. If only you had had a cecaelia partner in the mix they could have closed the womb with their mating arm." 

Yuuri stiffens a bit at the thought of bringing another partner to his nest, even for something like a more safely fertilization. he had not even offered it as an option to Victor. He had not wanted to share his body with anyone than his beloved mate, even if it could have spared them this heartache. He wouldn't have been the first to have more than one mate with him, he had simply always admired his parents and friends for having enough with the one they had and had wanted that as well.

"For all we know all mer act like this around their eggs. It's not like we can just go up to the guys pod and ask." The jolt from Yuuri stopping in mid swim nearly topples the guard over. When he turns he sees a very conflicted look on Yuuri's face. "What? Did you think of something?" 

Yuuri shakes his head. "Even if I wanted to, I couldn't ask. His pod is one of the migrating ones, I wouldn't know where to even find them." 

The guard looks around a bit. "I probably should not be telling you this, but we have been keeping eyes on that pod for years. Their breeding grounds are simply too close for the comfort of some of the elders and council members." He bites his lip. "If you really want to talk to them, I know where they will be in about a week. I doubt they will settle in this close again, seeing as one of their own went missing, but they will have to pass a certain gorge and we know when that will be approximately." 

Yuuri slings his arms around the guard and plants a kiss on the man's cheek. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." he leans back looking at the guard with a big grin on his face before planting another kiss on the man's other cheek and tightening the hug. With a deep blush the guard wraps his arms around Yuuri and accepts what he now knows will be all the love he'll ever get from his crush. When Yuuri slips out of his arms with the biggest grin on his face he can really let go.

They agree to meet up at one of the exits that lay closest to the gorge. To Yuuri's amazement it's not that far from the one that lead to the beach he had taken Victor to. Having a plan greatly increases Yuuri's mood and he swims the last part of the way to his rooms humming a soft tune. Slipping in the nesting room he finds his daughter slowly waking up, he doesn't resist the urge and takes her in the arm towards the eggs. She smiles a smile not unlike Victor's while looking at her little siblings.

He even lets her tentacles caress the hardened shells. "Nofu, Maha, Thama," her soft voice goes, slightly mispronouncing the names Victor gave them "papa has Olea with him." she rubs her head against Yuuri's chest mentioning the magenta one. Yuuri feels a sting, he had not realized their little one would have been aware enough to remember their had been four. Let alone the name. "Papa sad." Yuuri kisses their daughter softly on the head. 

Victor comes in gives Yuuri a weird look before draping over the eggs again. Yuuri tentatively moves closer, hoping that he gets to show his love for Victor today. There isn't an immediate denial so Yuuri and their daughter wrap around the eggs on the opposite side of the nest. Victor keeps giving Yuuri odd looks as if he wants to ask something but is afraid to ask it. Thinking they mean he would like to hold their daughter he unwraps her tentacles from his wrist before offering her over. She eagerly sticks out her arms when she understands Yuuri's intentions, pulling them back in when Victor slightly recoils. 

"I'm sorry, I thought you wanted to hold Shynah." Yuuri regrets the movement already pulling their daughter back, his movements stall when he feels Victor's hands caress his skin before taking her in his arms. 

"It is about time I give her some of my attention. Now that the hardening is complete there is very little we can do for our babies but pray that the Sea allows them to grow strong enough to hatch. Shynah cuddles closer to Victor wrapping her small tentacles securely around his wrist in a way Yuuri knows will leave little suction cup marks all over the skin once they get her to let loose. 

Wondering if he was too rash with his thinking Yuuri relaxes a bit and lies his head down on the edge of the nest. The warmth of the bedding and the soft humming from the eggs lull him in a state close to sleep. Just before slipping under he hears Shynah ask if Victor sang to Olena today, and Victors replay that he did. He also tells her he sang to her other siblings that are no longer with them too. Yuuri opens one eye when he feels Victor moving away from the nest, he follows them closely when Victor swims out of the room with their daughter in his arms. 

When he follows he sees them going to the burial spot. He keeps his distance to the scene, not knowing if he is actually welcome. The sight of their daughter snuggling against Victor's stomach while he sings his song of sadness fills Yuuri's eyes to the brink of tears.

In the next few days he and Mari spot Victor taking her to the burial site more often, neither know if this is a good or a bad development. Both agree that he at least starts to seem to be interested in Shynah. Yuuri visits the spot a few times to leave trinkets, but they are gone the next so he stops thinking Victor does not appreciate his involvement. 

In their nest Victor has taken a bigger distance to Yuuri, saying he needs his space. Grumbling that if he has an issue with it nobody is stopping him from moving back to his own room. After three nights Yuuri takes him up on it and moves back to his own room. Hiroko comes by to ask if he is certain but all Yuuri can say is that he can only respect Victor's wishes and it is clear they are for Yuuri not to spend the nights with him. None of them know the tears Victor spills that night curled in on himself his hand on his stomach and his eyes glued to the eggs in their nest. 

At some point Shynah moves out of her nest and finds her way over to the nest to snuggle with Victor. It is that sight Yuuri comes into when he checks up on them after a night of barely any sleep. 

By the time Victor wakes Yuuri already recovered the eggs to maintain their warmth, Shynah had her first meal, and he is cleaning up some of his things in the room. Victor curls into himself and just looks at Yuuri moving about the room for a while before noticing he is being watched. He puts down the trinkets near the exit of the room, looking at Victor while biting his lips. His eyes trail to the eggs, avoiding eye contact. 

"Uhm, one of the guards asked me to accompany him on a small trip. It will take no longer than a few days," his eyes move to look at Victor for nearly a second "hopefully." He straightens his shoulders. "I'm certain to be back before the little ones hatch, so please keep everything safe while I am gone. I love you." His cheeks run a deep blue for uttering those words and he is already turned around and out of the room, completely forgetting the trinkets he was cleaning up, before Victor had enough time to process what had been said. When Mari comes by the room later his crying is undeniable. 

Yuuri swims out of the caverns to join the guard at their agreed point. He took only a small bag with him, figuring he will either come back before more provisions are really needed or the mer pod will kill him on sight and it would just go to waste. Morooka laughs when he explains his reasoning, stating he admires Yuuri's spunk, both decide to go to the gorge in the most direct route. All Yuuri can hope is that they don't miss the pod and that they are really Victor's. 

Neither had to worry about missing the pod, swimming right into an ambush on their second day out. Staring at the weapons the mer guards point at them, Morooka is quick to understand his small weapon is no match. Yuuri looks to see if any of the guards have a friendly face, but all look at them in the same disgusted way most mer look at cecaelia. Still he needs to know if this is the right pod. 

"Excuse me, but may I ask if you have a golden and brown haired, green eyed mer by the name of Chris in your pod. I would like to talk to him about Victor." 

He crashes into Morooka avoiding the spear nearly going into his chest, it stopping only because one of the other mer grabs the attackers shoulder. The one that stopped the spear gives Yuuri a cold one over before demanding the cecaelia to come with them. Yuuri sees no other option and simply nods to indicate he agrees, this doesn't stop the mer from jostling the two of them into the direction they want them to go. Yuuri can see Marooka's eyes move to him, knowing the guard is asking Yuuri for his plan.

"I wanted to talk to the pod, this seems the quickest way to do so. Let's just go as they ask for now." Sounding way calmer than he feels he sees Marooka's shoulders relax. 

It seems that him staying so calm causes the mer to tense up even more though. Something that becomes clear when they are guided through the pods resting ground and Yuuri sees newly hatched mer in every direction. Seems they had moved to warmer water right after mating season to have their eggs in, and only return now that the little ones are ready to swim. Yuuri looks in every direction to see if he could spot some other colors then dark green, dark blue, and the occasional dark red, but it soon becomes clear that if this is indeed Victor's pod he stood out here as much as he has done as a mer among cecaelia. 

They are brought before a small group of older mer who are all clearly past their child rearing days, leaving Yuuri with the impression they are like the council at home. A suspicion that gets confirmed when the mer guarding them starts bowing to the mer in front.

"Sir, we found these cecaelia snooping outside the gorge that connects to the mating grounds. We were planning to take care of them there..." 

"Then why didn't you." The harsh voice barks it command at the guards. "You lot have failed us enough as it is, do you need more of our people stolen." 

Yuuri understands that if he wants to speak up the time is now. "We have stolen none of your people. If you though refer to Victor, he came to us willingly." He sees the crowd around them collectively take in a breath. Before an angry hum starts emanating. One look around tells Yuuri Victor might have been more popular among his pod than Yuuri had thought he was. "I came here because I wanted to talk about him. He worries me and I fear that it is my lack in knowing mer that has caused me to have him feel grief." 

The mer originally spoken too is ready to bark out again when another mer moves closer and places her hand on his shoulder. She gives Yuuri the most hautain look, which reminds him of Minako. That thought causes him to smile at her. 

"I assume that this means you are the cecaelia that snuck into his mating nest and took him to your own. Tell me, why do you think we will assist you in any way to prolong our boy's capture by your people?" Yuuri blinks for a moment, he must have misunderstood but it seems the two in front of him are Victor's parents. Even though he sees no resemblance in their features. He decides the truth is the best option. 

"If by snucking in you mean being lured by song and smell, pinned to the floor, and told to mate. Then in a way I am." The gasp coming from the crowd makes him stutter for a moment. His eyes move about seeing Chris who gives him a wink and a nod to go on. "Plus he did not let me leave till we were informed the next morning that members of the council were on their way. Victor knew how to get out of the kelp patch he made his nest in, I'm still amazed at the speed at which he did so." 

"Are you planning to make us look like fools, do you truly want us to believe that foolish boy preferred a cecaelia over a strong mer from our clan?" The male mer still has a bark to his voice but it seems that is simply as things are. The female mer tells him, Yakov, to be silent for a moment. "Lilia, you can't surely mean this. This," his hand moves towards Yuuri, "thing must be lying." 

"Yet the mating necklace he wears is identical to the one our Vitya wore for weeks before announcing he would go out and make a nest for the season." Yuuri's hand moves to the necklace he never put off that night he had gone out to grieve for his pet, the same moment Yakov's eyes settle on him. 

"Tell me boy. If Victor came with you willingly why are you here?" the calm tone is a clear order and Yuuri settles his mind. 

"After we mated in his mating nest and were told to leave before the council arrived, I took Victor back to my family abode. He seemed happy to meet everybody and to set up our nest in my family caverns." Yuuri bites his lip wondering just how detailed he should go, seeing the angry looks he decides not to hold back. "You see cecaelia are life born, hence our mating arm stays attached to our mate to seal the entry. For cecaelia not an unusual sight, but it has been many generations ago any of our clan had seen a mer."

He takes a deep breath. The healer declared Victor healthy and fit, capable in carrying the child till birth. We were," his cheeks turn blue "more than able to continue the physical aspect of our relationship. Both were willing participants in that. It was during one such moments Victor stated he wanted to have more children. Now I had no issue in mating with him again come mating season, but he distinctively voiced the desire to know if I was one of the cecaelia that could also get set with child. Upon hearing I could he instilled the desire to have the chance to do so." 

"You seem to be displeased about that." Lilia picks up on Yuuri's mood quite sharply. "Plus if your mating season is later and your kind give life births..." her eyes drift to his midsection. One showing a clear lack of bulging.

"As I said before the mating arm seals the entry to the womb." He chuckles realizing he will have to give a whole pod biology lessons. "You see, although mer and cecaelia are compatible we are also fundamentally different." He hears the murmur of the crown agreeing. "Two mer mating will lay eggs, two cecaelia mating will result in a life birth. When a mer and a cecaelia mate it depends on who is on the receiving end. The mating arm of the cecaelia will seal off the mouth to the womb after mating and stays in place till the child is ready to be born. But when the cecaelia is on the receiving end there is no mating arm to do the sealing, this means that the offspring will be born much earlier than they are ready. leaving the couple with very brittle eggs." he sighs deeply.

"This is why I came to talk to you. We have no knowledge how mer are with their eggs, or how they deal with a hatchling that dies before they can hatch.." 

"Die!!" Yuuri's mouth shuts when he hears the outcry from several people in the crowd. Looking around he sees many distraught faces, many hands grabbing and pulling their children close. Lilia and Yakov look at him in horror. "What do you mean with Victor's child dying. Are you telling me he had to go through the loss of a family member?" 

Yuuri slowly nods, realizing he might get more than he had bargained for. "He had successfully set twenty eggs in me, we were told we would be lucky if two came out in piece and with a viable child." His eyes see many mer turning pale. "We were fortunate, two were deemed healthy and viable buy the healer assisting when I laid. There were many empty and broken ones, but also five that were declared dead." He straightens his back. "I knew of my clans rule that only viable children are allowed in our clan, so I did not question her judgement."

"Now you wonder if you should have." Lilia edges him on, Yuuri nods. 

"Afterwards it was Victor and not my father that took the basket with eggs to where we had decided to bury the one that would not make it. He found two eggs among the five whose inhabitants were still alive and took them back to the nest to keep with the other. After this all went wrong." His shoulders sag before he straightens again. "He woke up with me trying to take the eggs out of the nest, fearing what might happen." 

"You did what!!!" Yakov turns a very dark shade of red matching his tail splendidly. "How dare you do such a thing." Lilia moves in front of him and shushes him. 

"Continue." It is not a request. 

"He send me to leave, not allowing any of our clan near our eggs for several days. If he had been able to secure the nest on his own I am certain we would have still been denied access, but he couldn't so he allowed my mother in. A week later the mating arm came loose and our daughter was born." 

"A girl," Lilia sounds pleased, "he must have been thrilled." Her face falls when Yuuri simply shakes no.

"He has shown little to no interest in her at first, not since just a few days before I left to find you all. You see only a few days after her birth one of the two hatchling he had brought back did not make it. For what I understood Olena was his favorite among the eggs and..."

"He named the child after his mother. I see. Say no more." Yuuri blinks, being summoned to silence is not half as stunning as realizing the significance of the name. So Lilia and Yakov aren't his parents after all. "To answer your question. In general we mer only lay one perhaps two eggs per turn. We are extremely protective of them and mourn any loss greatly. What I understand is that not only did he have to endure three still born children, but the demise of one he had already grown attached enough with to name. Seeing this happened closely after he gave birth to another child his system must be utterly confused. After all how can he have a child when he clearly still have eggs to protect." 

Yuuri nods, hearing it like that makes it perfect sense. He just hopes Lilia also knows of a way to help him make it better. 

"Knowing that you were in acceptance of the burial of the less than perfect ones, must also have given him the idea you were not able to help him protect the children while they needed the safety of their parents." She lets out a calm breath. "In short you have failed him." 

His shoulders slump hearing it like that after telling himself that for weeks is still quite harsh. He sees her hand move up and knows she will order the guards to strike them down. he should open his mouth and plead for Moorooka to be allowed to go back so that his family at least knows what had happened. 

"Lilia, don't you dare." Chris's voice rings through the crowd. "If he had truly failed Victor he would not be here asking us for our help. And don't we owe it to Vitya to offer it. I for one believe we do." 

Several more voices ring out, when Yuuri looks he sees four mer slightly in front of the rest. He hears Morooka take in a deep breath. 

"That blond one, he led one of my patrols into a part of the waters they had not been yet. It took them almost a day to get out. I'm also certain that red haired one is the one that was described as taking out a guard that same night. The other mer was not seen, but we knew there had to have been at least more than one." Morooka blinks. "Now that I think about, that happened the night before you returned to the caverns with Victor, and that night you came back with sea urchins and clams in your bag." Marooka's eyes move to Yuuri's necklace an understanding forms in the man's eyes. 

"We are." The young blond one calls out. "I'm still not pleased that idiot had to go and fall for a cecaelia, but he had and we decided he deserved to be able to find his happiness with the one he chose." 

Yakov lets out some sounds that are impossible to be called polite and even Lilia looks exasperated at what she is told. Her posture shows utter disbelief. 

"Yura how could you, did we not raise you boys like brothers?" 

"Da," Yura nods, "you did. That is why I let him do as he wanted, because as his brother I knew it was my place to support him no matter how dumb I thought his plan was." The boy snorts. "I lost good money betting that Yuuri there would not even show up, and I was right till Mila came up with the idea to carry Victor's scent to the cave entry Yuuri had gone in that night." 

Yuuri blushes at the remembrance just how quickly he had been lured when he had picked up the scent. Finally piecing together that he must have come across Victor while out grieving. His fingers caress the necklace. He had been declared Victor's mate since that night and he had come short indeed. 

"Well that is settled then." Lilia's voice cuts through his meandering thoughts. "As punishment for allowing one of us to be taken by a cecaelia you are all under pod arrest." 

"No!" Yuuri's voice rises up, startling everyone. "I finally understand what Victor needs. He needs his friends to come visit him. So I'm sorry but I will ask you to give me permission to take them with me to see him." Yuuri's hearts start beating faster. he knows that this is what needs to be done. 

"Are you mad. You've already stolen one of our clan, and by what they told me I'm still not certain you did not do so deliberately, now you want us to permit you to have them taken into your caverns. Which guarantee can you give me they will come back out alive." Yakov nearly burst out of his skin, giving Yuuri a look that could kill.

"You have the same guarantee I had when I came here. I can't speak for all of my clan, but I know my family will go above and beyond to keep them safe." 

"I will go, if for no other reason than to see my ami's daughter. I can only assume she is as adoring as he is." Chris gives Yuuri a wink. which changes in a pained expression when Yura plants his elbow in his side. "Harsh little one. It is clear he is smitten about Vitya so there is no harm in teasing." 

There is quite some banter going back and forth, taking ages. So long even that Yuuri and Morooka find themself locked in a cavern for the night. The two guards outside clearly not agreeing with the need to keep them alive. Seeing as there is very little they can do Morooka and Yuuri try to make themselves as comfortable as they can hoping to get at least some hours of sleep. 

A few hours before dawn Yuuri finds himself being shaken and forceful whispers in his ear try to encourage him to wake up. When he opens his eyes he finds the one that was called Georgi hanging over him, Yuuri moves away to get some distance. A quick look around tells him that the two guards are nicely tied up and Morooka has also been awakened. Both cecaelia look up surprised.

"We managed to convince Yakov and Lilia, but by then the elders woke up and demanded to know more. They decided you needed to be set as an example and ordered your killing." Georgi purses his lips. "We don't have much time, but are our sources right you cecaelia can cause a distraction making it hard to see where you are going?" 

Understanding he means the inking they simply nod. "Good, then we will need you to do that as soon as we are at the exit, we might not prevent being followed but we can assure some distance between us and them."

Yuuri soon realizes that they knew how to get around the guards and finds himself outside faster than he thought. Letting go of a burst of ink, causing a massive impenetrable cloud, is quite a relief as he had been saving it up from the moment they had gotten caught. Morooka seemed to have had the same idea making the cloud big enough to cover the whole side of the cliff the pod was staying in. 

After that they swim non stop back to the caverns, arriving dead tired just an hour after nightfall. The four mer seem more at ease than Yuuri would be if he had helped somebody escape. Chris's calm explanation that as the pod is small they will surely be accepted back, does nothing to calm him down. Surely if helping convicted criminals escape would not stop the pod from accepting them back, Victor would be allowed back as well if he decided that he no longer wanted Yuuri as his mate. 

Getting the mer inside was easier than he thought, when the guards on watch came Morooka simply told them to let them pass. After that it was a near direct swim to Yuuri's family common room, with nearly all of the clan sleeping. Morooka said his goodbyes near his own rooms, warning Yuuri that the guards loved to gossip so surely by morning everyone would know of his guests. Yuuri thanked him for his help calling him a good friend. 

They got stopped by one guard asking them why they were out after dark, but Masumi had always been fairly relaxed and told them not to worry about morning. he would arrange for the family entry to be guarded against unwanted visitors. Chris gave the cecaelia a long stare after he moved on, commenting on his beautiful color. Making a joke how that color matched his eyes very well. 

Slipping in the family room was precarious as it turned out the whole family was still up, clearly waiting for Yuuri. His mother swam to him and hugged him before turning to the mer and bidding them all welcome. She cradles Yuuri's face for a moment staring him in the eyes. 

"You had us all worried baby boy. Why did you not say what you were going to do." She kisses him on his forehead. "Now you go and placate that mate of yours, he has been inconsolable all the time that you were gone." Hearing this Yuuri slips out his mother's grasp and goes right over to Victor's room.

Hearing Victor cry breaks his heart, coming in and see their daughter cuddle against his stomach softly humming to try and cheer him up breaks another. Victor is draped around the eggs and looks as if he did not sleep one wink since Yuuri left. Yuuri decides there is only one course of action and swoops Victor, and their daughter up, moves to the nest and hugs them both close to him. Shynah seems very happy to have Yuuri back, Victor though pushes him away quit forcefully.

"You left us alone, what made you think I even want you anymore." Victor stares daggers at him, grabbing Shynah away from him, pulling her close to his chest. "What do you think. You can sneak of and mate with another and when you are done you can come back and show me more pity."

Yuuri stares at Victor when the accusation settles in, the implication ticks on all his nerves and he starts laughing. He laughs so hard he simply rolls out of the nest. It takes him some time to settle his breathing again after the laughter settled down to mild giggling through hiccups. 

"Honestly Vitya, how could you think I would run off and mate with anyone else, and right after I told you I loved you." Yuuri wipes the tears from his eyes. "I knew I had not shown myself to be the best mate for you but to accuse me of infidelity." He shakes his head. 

Victor huffs and moves away from Yuuri to resume his position near the eggs. "Don't bother denying it. I saw you. You were kissing that guard that Mari had tossed out that first day. If you did not agree to mate him as he clearly desires of you, I can see no other reason for such behavior." 

"Shall I show you?" Not giving Victor any real time to react he grabs him by the wrist and pulls him to the common room, where just as Yuuri expected the mer were enjoying a quick meal his parents put together. He turns and kisses Victor's cheek. "For you see, he promised me to help me find your old pod. I thought you would like some friends to come and see you." 

The next few hours are filled with Victor crying over seeing his friends, pulling them all to his room and proudly showing them the eggs. Shynah is also moved from the one mer to the other being more than happy meeting new people. It isn't til Yura leans close to the eggs and mumbles about the thought of more Victor offspring that she startles them all by Jumping over the eggs and hissing bubbles at him. 

"Oh my, it seems she is quite protective over her siblings." Chris chuckles when it becomes clear the bubbles contain traces of ink, leaving Yura with some interested stain marks. Victor picks up his daughter and cradles her in his neck.

"Oh yes, she is very eager to meet all of them." he looks down at her face while she drifts off, missing the look Chris sends him. "That said it is late and we need our sleep. So I will see and talk with you all in the morning at breakfast unless the hatching commences before that time." 

"Yura looks up. "You think they are almost done?" His eyes move back to the nest. "I never figured out how parents even know that." 

"It's the humming. When they are ready the intonation starts changing." Georgi gives the eggs a longing look, reminding Victor on his friends unfortunate luck with finding a willing mate. "I heard that as a dutiful parent you can pick out the change the moment it happens." Victor simply nods at that before letting out a deep yawn. 

The other mer move out the room after Victor curled in his nest. "Cherie, I'm going to send your mate in. If you don't want anything embarrassing to happen I would advise you tell him what you did. As I doubt his nose is as good as mine." He sees Victor's shoulders tense but no denial is uttered. 

Yuuri wonders why Chris insisted he would go and spend the night with Victor, when he tried to protest Chris simply said that his mother had offered the nest in his room to the mer so he had nowhere else to sleep. Seeing the truth in that Yuuri had moved to the room he had shared with Victor so many nights. Which he hoped to share with him so many more nights to come. 

He slips into the nest curling up on the other side to give Victor his space. "Move closer Yuuri, I need to talk to you and want to do so with your arms around me. You see I did something and I fear it will be the last time you'll hold me once I confess." Startled about Victor's sad tone of voice Yuuri rolls over and wraps his tentacles all around his love. 

"There is nothing you could have done that would make me turn away from you." Yuuri kisses Victor's shoulder. "Absolutely nothing." 

In reply to that Victor lets out a choked sob, takes Yuuri's hand and places it under the fabric on his stomach. It takes a moment but then Yuuri can feel the slight movement inside, he keeps his hand still trying to come to reason to what he is feeling. Then to try to convince he is wrong his hand moves to where Victor's entry is, surely with nearly three months since birth the slit should be closed already. 

Except it is not, his fingers find the clear outline of the folds being pushed aside around the head and top piece of a mating arm. His fingers push down on it, feeling the small shudder going through Victor. Yuuri moves his hand back up, cradling the life growing in his mate. His mate who was carrying a life he had not put in them. He kisses the shoulder again feeling his tears murk his eyesight, his voice choked by the strain he feels in his throat. 

All this time he was fearing Victor would simply move back to his pod once the eggs had hatched, not once had he thought he would find a different mate among the clan to go live with. Yuuri rubs his cheek against the skin he can reach trying to get some words out. All he manages is a croaked 'how', before he loses his ability to speak. 

"I couldn't let her die Yuuri, I couldn't. I had talked with Minako about the arm, and it still being very active after it came loose. She then told me that even after birth some cecaelia would use their mates arm as a means to pleasure themselves. Saying that although it could no longer set in sperm a that container is inside your body not the arm it could still release sealant and other things." Victor takes in a deep breath. "So when I saw Olena struggle I did the only thing I could think off. I attached her egg to the head of your mating arm and talked to it just as long till it allowed me to push it back in with her." 

A shudder goes through him. "It hurt so much I broke of most of the arm in the process, but I knew she had settled when it released the same cooling liquid it had done when Shynah was settled in." Yuuri's finger still trying to process what Victor is telling him. "I just felt so ashamed. Didn't want you to know about me being weak, so I wrapped the rest of the arm in a fabric and buried it with our other babies." Victor starts hiccuping. "Please don't leave me for not being able to let go. I just couldn't." 

They spend the rest of the night hugging and kissing and reassuring each other. Both just really happy finding out neither had any intention of leaving. Sleep gets the better of them just hours before morning, making Yuuri realize he was up for nigh a whole day without any sleep. and neither get much sleep either as instinct causes them both to wake up only an hour or so later. 

One of the eggs had changed its tune and was calling for its parents. By the time Yuuri has gotten everyone woken up, little Nabu has already managed to give the eggs some sizable cracks. The first silver black tentacle that finds it way out wraps diligently around Victors finger when he tries to assist with the eggshells removal. Both Hiroko and Minako laugh claiming Yuuri had been the same first his tentacles then the rest, and he didn't even need to break an egg first. 

Ten minutes later, and with help from Yuuri, Victor can hold his first son in his arms. The little cecaelia takes a good look around and to everyone's amazement swims over to Yura to cuddle up with the youngest mer. This causes for Shynah to hiss at him again, but without inky bubbles this time. Chris claims it is more to not get it on her brother than anything else probably. 

Before they can get Nabu to untangle himself from Yura the telltale sounds of another egg breaking turns everyone's attention back to the nest. Dark Purple Maya is far better in breaking the shell as her brother was taking only five minutes from the moment the first crack became visible, she settles in Victor's arms quit nicely falling asleep almost instantly. Leaving only the last egg it's hum still a soft and pleasant one. 

Knowing that it is not unusual to have some time between hatching they move to the common room to have breakfast. 

Nabu and Maya are kept in a small basket nest, all tangled around one another, placed next to Victor and Yuuri while they eat. Shynah found a nice place to sleep on in Chris's lap, who is looking at the little one with a special gleam in his eye. Victor sees his friend looking and starts to giggle.

"Surely Chris you have not changed your idea of becoming a parent now that you have seen some of my brood. What would the elders say." His smile falters a bit when he sees the look on his friends face, but it is Yura who realizes the expression for what it is worth and nearly hurls his food out.

"Serious though. Who in our pod would even want you. Surely this would mean you'd have to look outside for a mate." Mila looks worried. Chris nods.

"I know and I never even thought I would consider it, but I might have an idea who I want to ask. Let me ponder it for a moment, I have no immediate hurry. Mating is still at least four months to go." he looks down at the little one. "But these tykes are awfully adorable." 

Victor wants to say something only to buckle over with an painful gasp, his whole body shudders. Realizing his parents have no idea what he had done Yuuri finds himself yelling it over his shoulder while carrying Victor back to the nest in his arms. 

Luckily his parents are used to dealing with emergency situations and soon Victor finds the lodged in mating arm removed and his body pushing out the little one he had hidden from them all. Olena rolls out tentacles first, trashing them about in a manner not unlike a cecaelia in a struggle. They try to calm the little one down but she seems despaired making soft wailing sounds. None hear the returning cry coming from the last egg. No one but Shylah, who slips out Chris's grip while he tries to cover his ears and swims over. 

The loud cracking sound gets their attention and when they look they find Shylah hacking into the egg with one of the trinkets Victor had woven into the nest. She is cheerfully pulling the sides of the egg away before anyone can reach her, pulling the crying blue hatchling in her arm. 

"Olya, olya, hear, Thama is okay." At that she pinches Tyama in one of the small tentacles around his tail, making him let out a yelp. The following silence stops them all in their track. 

Chris is the first to recover and takes both Shylah as Tyama to the nest. When they place the two recently born near each other Olena's tentacles immediately start to rub all over Tyama as to make certain he is indeed okay. When she seems pleased she curls against her brother and falls asleep. Tyama takes a few good looks before snuggling against his sister being asleep even faster. 

Shylah looks around as to say to all that they should be proud of her. Which Victor doesn't stop to tell her, pulling her close to snuggle with his smart oldest child. It isn't till Yuuri asks Victor if he needs anything more that they all notice that he is as fast asleep as the little ones around him. At this Toshiya takes Nabu and Maya out of the basket and places them with their siblings. Victor's Silver tail curls protectively around them, showing of a fine array of colors.

It isn't even till Olena is three days old that they finally realize the reason she had yet to open her eyes was because she did not have any, instead she used the two tentacles on her head as a means to see. Even learning growing up to use the way they could make sound to determine where she was and what was around her. Not that you ever really saw her anywhere without Tyama close by, them being a pair seen all around the caverns or near the pod when they came about. 

Nabu and Maya weren't nearly as close, but they had a habit of covering for each other by claiming any of the younger ones had done whatever punishable act had been committed. An act that got them in more trouble than anything else. Especially when they teamed up with Chris's little one he got Masumi to give him. The guard to surprised to even consider denying the mer when he was approached. 

But it was Shynah who reigned over all of the little siblings, no matter how many babies Victor and Yuuri got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Happy ending. As promised.
> 
> Chapter 4 will be for the free day or the Sexual Fantasies prompt. :}


	4. Encore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a simple day of Tentacle Dicking at the beach.
> 
> This is almost all porn.
> 
> Mention of Phichit, Chris and the Beau, some kids update.
> 
> But mostly just sex, sex, sex, Dirty talking, Sex, and some more sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was sex involved but not nearly as much as the story deserved.   
> Just assume that Yuuri and Victor had a very, Very, active sexlife before the egg incident, and once they had sorted out their issues they went right back to it.   
> Enough people want to babysit their babies.

Every seagull and other beach dwelling occupant jolted from their spot when the hurling cries echoed over the sands. 

Yuuri snickers at Victor's attempt to claw at the sands hoping to get a firmer grip, anything to help him cope with the onslaught that was being given to the lower half of his body. In the eight years they were together now they had finally found something that worked for them during their mating periods. 

Once the dust had settled over Chris joining Yuuri's clan after he snuck into his now mate's private rooms, Victor and Yuuri had visited his old pod with the children. It had been an experience highlighted with both of them getting jealous over the attention the other was getting from various mer. They had to send Yura back to the caverns to inform the Katsuki's that they had gone into a mating frenzy and were barred from leaving the nest they had hastily built. 

Victor's moans leaking past the tentacle fucking his mouth and throat remind Yuuri of that moment that they had tried to be quiet and Yakov had come in thinking it was over. Poor man still sometimes struggles to look at them. Maybe Lilia had still been angry with him for some reason, but she had asked if Yuuri had wanted to migrate with them back to the birthing grounds. He had been hesitant seeing as he would have his own mating days, but Victor had convinced him to visit the place he was born. 

They had become quite the talk of the pod when the mer found out exactly how cecaelia mated. Most had been shocked to realize the mating arm was visible all the time once inserted. They had accommodated by giving Victor a belt to wear like when he carried Olena, still the tentacle swaying along his tail had been given a lot of looks. 

Looks that usually resulted in Yuuri pounding his anchor in hard, while simultaneously, trying to keep Victor from making him blow his load because he was sucking off his tentacles. Just like he would be doing now if Yuuri wasn't pinning his arms to the ground, preventing Victor from using them to bring more pleasure to the tentacles in his mouth with more than his tongue. His very skillful tongue. 

The migration had been something else for Yuuri, who had never even imagined being that far away from home, he saw so many new things. Met so many new people. The other mer pods they had come across had had a variety of responses to seeing a cecaelia swimming along. Some had been openly hostile, while most had been intrigued, only one had been clear in wanting to get a better contact with the pod. They had been a small group, who very soon had found their way among the rest. 

It had been Yuuri though that had spotted the solitary cecaelia near the birthing grounds. He had made good friends with them, almost as if they had known one another all of their lives. This cecaelia had given him some concoction they made to keep the mating need under control. It had worked wonders, not that he and Victor had been less intimate, it had been just more of how they always did it. When time had come to go back Yuuri had insisted on asking Phichit to come along. 

Surprisingly enough he had insisted on not just taking his pets but also a lot of the plants he used for his concoctions along. They had spend hours talking and Victor had usually responded by demanding his unwavering attention when they settled for the night. It wasn't till Phichit made a comment about Yuuri liking Victor's possessiveness that he had realized that he really did love getting Victor to only have eyes for him.

So having him lie here with his eyes closed while Yuuri was working him over was not to his liking. His tentacles pulled from his mouth, wrapped around his shoulders, and pulled Victor till they were nose to nose. 

"You need to look at me when we are bus love, or I might believe you don't want me to see those pretty eyes of yours." Yuuri kitten licks Victor's lips, tasting himself on them. "And after Phichit was so graceful as to make this potion for us so that we could spend your mating days together." 

The mentioning of the other cecaelia works wonders in making Victor open his eyes, even if it is to give him a lust filled stare. "How dare you mention another when you are fucking me like this." Victor huffs. "Even if I must thank him later, spending last years days alone was not to my liking." 

After six successful years of mating, with even two sets of twins to count for, and even two more batches of eggs once they had dared it again, they both had come to a conclusion that enough was enough. Their area was relatively safe, and more children would only take up any time they had left to spend together. So the only option they had was to spend their mating days alone and neither of them had liked that one bit. 

That was till they discussed it with Phichit who had come along with Victor's old pod again for the year. Seemed he had been working on something that had been requested of him. He had originally denied not thinking the person wanted it for the right reason, but for Victor and Yuuri he would make it. 

Yuuri's hands flow over Victor's torso, across his nipples, down his abdomen, to where his tail would normally be; instead they now found hips that lead to slender legs, and an appendage firm and proud. Moving to the beach had been a smart move seeing as they seemed less capable to swim in these forms. Victor had been overjoyed when most of Yuuri's tentacles had remained, sprouting from his back. Both had been amazed when his mating arm had seemed to have merged with his appendage albeit slimmer and smaller, his two strongest had become legs; toned and muscular compared to Victor's slender and pale. 

He was now using them to kneel between Victor's spread legs, pounding his appendage in along with one of the more slender tentacles. Victor had demanded being truly filled, both needing the stretch feeling the other could give them. Yuuri's hands gripped the soft flesh of Victor's legs, knowing he was leaving marks, slamming in with all his might.

Victor's scream was shrill enough that a flock of seagulls near a mile away flown off and yelled for retribution. 

Yuuri pushed one of his tentacles back in between those coral lips, knowing that it would at least tone his voice down a bit. They had been busy already for days, leaving Victor nearly completely spend and Yuuri ready to push out another load, most likely his last for this season. 

The squelching sounds from the moist of the tentacle working together with the semen dripping out of Victor was enough to make them both want more, so much more. 

He had tried to kiss and lick the tip of Victor's appendage while maintaining a forceful rhythm, but he had been unable to send enough. Yuuri wanted to taste Victor on his tongue so badly though. His mind burst with an idea the moment he felt his release course through him, filling Victor so full his body no longer could contain. 

Instead of allowing Victor to fall along with him he pinched the tender skin beneath the appendage to stifle his release. The disgruntled sound Victor makes at that makes Yuuri let out a breathless chuckle. He slowly pulls out his softening appendage, replacing it with another tentacle. Knowing the stretch is actually too much he pushes in deeper than he'd done before, marveling at how Victor's back bends in a beautiful arch, his eyes staring at Yuuri pleadingly over the tentacle still filling his mouth. His hands and arms pinned in the sand useless to do anything against it. 

"You are so beautiful." Yuuri smiles softly seeing Victor's arousal rise at those words, an arousal he buckles down again with a small nip. "I want to make you feel good. You deserve to feel so very very good. After all you have done so well to take me." Victor rumbles a sound not unlike a purr, sending shivers through the tentacle that set Yuuri's mind at fire. "Let me reward you. You always show your love with that wondrous mouth of yours, let me do the same." 

A quizzical look is quickly replaced with shock when Yuuri's tentacles pull out, only to wrap themselves around Victor's hips; hoisting him up so that only his shoulders neck and head still touch the sand. Yuuri places Victor's knees on his shoulders, locking his arms around the thighs, and taking Victor into his mouth in one deep suck. When his tentacles dive back into his opening at the same time not even the tentacle in Victor's mouth can stop the pleased moans and screams bubbling out. 

He had been told by Yuuri hundreds of times how much pleasure he got when Victor wrapped his lips around his appendage or tentacles, never really being able to receive it as his appendage usually only came out when Yuuri was already anchored inside him. This was more than he had thought. He spills embarrassingly quick, nearly passing out from the release. 

They had three more rounds the next day, before calling the mating days truly over, they lay on the beach looking at the clouds softly drifting by. All snuggled together and content. Victor nuzzles into Yuuri's neck.

"These days were great, so much better than having to spend them alone." He bites his lip. "Next year though, with the oldest all going to classes. Maybe we could...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed Tentacle week as much as I did.   
> Thank you for reading. :}

**Author's Note:**

> No need to tell me you want a next chapter. It should be here tomorrow.  
> If there is anything else you wish to gush about, I'm all for it. :}


End file.
